


All the Pictures in the Words

by Calieus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, all the kisses, loosley connected here and there, what's canon? i don't know them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calieus/pseuds/Calieus
Summary: 76 different kisses shared between Ralph and Barry.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Ralph Dibny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Good Morning Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I had the brilliant idea of taking this list of 76 kisses and turning them all into ElongFlash kisses fics. And that's where we are now in the first part of many more to come. Each chapter title will be labeled with what kind of kiss it is. Fic title taken from Hang You Up by Yellowcard. Thanks to my friend Pan for looking this over for me.

Barry plays with Ralph’s hair while he sleeps right on top of him. They were watching a movie, _Flash Gordon_ , and at some point, Ralph had fallen asleep. It’s a bit uncomfortable laying on the small couch in their current position of a tangle of limbs. However, Barry doesn’t mind at all as Ralph needs to rest. He’s been absorbed in a case that has left him exhausted with each passing day and while Ralph insists, he’s fine, Barry can’t help but worry. Sinking further into the couch Barry glances over at the TV, it’s repeating the selection screen. He grabs the remote off the table and shuts it off. The noise was loud enough because Barry feels Ralph stir, tired eyes blink open. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” says Barry. “You can go back to sleep.”

There’s a disgruntled noise and Ralph scoots up to where their faces are centimeters apart. Barry doesn’t get to say anything before Ralph presses their mouths together. The kiss is soft. Before Barry can get lost in the kiss Ralph pulls away with a smile on his face.

“Good morning sunshine,” says Ralph.


	2. Kiss on the Forehead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst makes the world go round. Thanks to my friend again for checking this for me.

Ralph breathes out a sigh once Caitlin leaves the medical room. He’s been in here for a good few hours having tests done to help manage his new-found powers. While he’s getting a bit better at not stretching out every minute there’s still much more to do before it stops. He sinks further into the bed and makes himself comfortable. Caitlin told him to stay put while she went off to go ask the team about running another test.

“I could use a donut,” he mutters. In times of great stress, he could always rely on food to get him through it.

The door opening has Ralph turn in that direction, he expects to see Caitlin walk in and not Barry. He’s holding one of those meta dampener devices.

“Here to arrest me Allen?”

“As much as Joe would like to do that, no I am not going to arrest you Ralph,” Barry says as the door closes. He walks over and pulls up a chair sitting to Ralph’s right.

“Then why are you here?”

“It’s because… To see if you wanted to borrow one of the dampener’s,” Barry doesn’t look at him as he says this and Ralph notices that his body goes a bit tense. He’s hiding something that much is obvious.

“What? You don’t trust me to control my powers?”

Barry looks at Ralph in surprise. “No, no I would never think that.”

“You sure?” asks Ralph. “Because it seems like you don’t with how you avoided my question.”

“I’m not avoiding anything.”

“Yes, you are Allen. You’ve always sucked at lying, you know that?” Barry’s expression turns to annoyance. Oh, great Ralph you’ve screwed up again.

“It’s… You know what? Forget it.”

There’s silence as Barry places the meta dampener device on the bed. Ralph can now get a better look at it. This version of it is in the shape of a silver bracelet.

“You can use that if you need it,” Barry says as he gets up from his chair. Ralph reaches out a hand and grabs his wrist. Barry goes tense from the contact.

“Allen, wait,” Ralph says. “I know I have been a pain in the ass, and everyone wants me gone at this point-”

“Don’t say that!” Barry’s shout takes Ralph by surprise. “No one wants you gone or to leave. Especially me…” those last two words come out as a whisper. Ralph feels something in his heart, but he ignores it.

“Have you seen how everyone acts around me? There’s enough annoyance to fuel the accelerator.” That’s somewhat true, certain members like Caitlin haven’t been annoyed by him too much. While others like Harry have insulted him multiple times and even though that’s usually how he is it doesn’t make Ralph feel any better.

“No one is annoyed at you Ralph. Except Harry, but he’s always a bit grumpy,” Barry says. “Anyways, I’m not annoyed by you and neither is Caitlin or Cisco. We’re here to help you Ralph, no matter how long it takes.” That strange feeling in Ralph’s heart is back and it’s intense.

“I…I don’t need any help!” the words come out on auto pilot. “I’m fine on my own. I can handle things like I always do!”

“Like drinking until you pass out?” Barry asks. “Yes, I saw all those bottles and Caitlin said your levels were high.”

“Yes? And? That’s of my own concern and not yours.”

“We’re just concerned about you Ralph.” That weird feeling in Ralph’s heart grows again, but he ignores it. 

“I don’t need your guy’s pity,” he says. “Especially from you!”

The expression on Barry’s face turns to hurt and Ralph can’t help but feel a little bad. This is going to affect him emotionally later he knows it. Ralph forgets that he still has a hold on Barry’s wrist until he feels a hand grabbing his wrist. There’s silence in the room as they both stare at each-other, neither making a move to let go. Barry’s expression hasn’t changed and that makes Ralph feel even worse. He makes a move to look away, but of course Barry is faster. There’s a hand on Ralph’s cheek and he’s back to looking directly at Barry who moved himself to sit right near Ralph’s hip. His expression changed a little and there’s a kindness in his eyes that hasn’t been directed at Ralph in years. He tries to look away.

“Ralph, look at me,” Barry says. “Please?”

Ralph stares back at Barry and he’s hit with all kinds of emotions. Barry is looking at him like he cares and trusts Ralph, a trust that Ralph has no idea what it is. That strange feeling hits him like a lightning punch. Barry’s thumb rubs small circles on Ralph’s cheek.

“All of us really do want to help you Ralph. We’ve all been through this and it’s scary, but we got through it,” Barry says. “So, can I ask you to trust us?”

Silence fills the room. The way Barry said that was as a friend and his voice was so soft. Ralph feels emotions coming through, old bottled ones and new ones. He starts to shake and something wet drips down his face.

“I…I can’t do that Barry,” Ralph says the first thing that comes to mind. “Trusting isn’t exactly something I am known for.”

Barry pulls their intertwined wrists apart and places his other hand onto Ralph’s face. He smiles at him with the softest smile Ralph has ever seen before he leans forward and places a kiss onto his forehead. Time appears to stop as the simple touch of Barry’s warm lips send a surge of emotions through Ralph’s body.

“Then can you trust me?”

There’s barely any time to react before Ralph lets out a loud sob and he’s pulled into Barry’s arms. Ralph wraps his arms around Barry tugging him closer as he sobs into his chest. Barry runs a hand through Ralph’s hair whispering calming words as Ralph grips his hands onto Barry’s shirt. He isn’t sure he even deserves this, to be wrapped into warm arms and letting his emotions run free. Yet Barry seems to think he does and for now that’s enough for Ralph to accept it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two just want to do whatever they want at this point.


	3. Drunk/Sloppy Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing witty to say here, just drunk adventures. 
> 
> Thanks to my friend Pan as always for checking this for me.

Barry had his fair share of having to deal with people who were drunk. Like the incident involving Iris walking away into the cold at night or the time when Joe flung himself out the door. Those incidents were funny though and not like the current situation he’s in now. Barry stands near the tub in the small bathroom of Ralph’s building complex. He came running, thinking Ralph got hurt when he called him in a panic. Ralph wasn’t injured but Barry did find him lying in the tub with one long leg over the edge and a half empty bottle of wine in his hand with several other bottles littering the floor.

“Ralph?” Barry asks. “Are you alright?” Ralph blinks up at him waving the bottle around.

“Bareey yoouu here!” he slurs out. Barry twitches at the drunken slurring, this is going to be a long night.

“I’m not even going to ask,” says Barry. “I came to see if you were alright and it seems you’re fine.”

Ralph pouts and leans over the tub, bottle resting on the floor. He stares at Barry with what he assumes is a look of confusion, but it’s more like a constipated face.

“Fine? I’ve never been fine Barry,” Ralph somehow says that coherently. “No friends, no one to lean on besides alcohol and crying myself to sleep inside a dingy bathtub.”

Barry’s taken aback by this. Ralph is blabbing things he won’t remember in the morning, and yet this somehow sounds sincere. He’s aware that Ralph was always alone even during their days as lab partners, but Barry didn’t think it was anything like this. Barry scratches the back of his head, scoots a little closer, then leans down to Ralph’s eye level. He blinks at him one to many times. Barry removes the bottle from Ralph’s hand and sets it behind him, Ralph lets out a noise of protest.

“Let’s put that aside for now,” says Barry. “We need to get you out of here.”

“No, the bathroom is my happy place.” Barry rolls his eyes. Maybe he should just leave Ralph here.

“The bathroom is dirty, and that tub cannot hold you Ralph. We’re leaving whether you like it or not.”

“You’re a big meanie Barry.” Taking one last consideration of just leaving Ralph here Barry gets up and grabs Ralph’s shoulders.

“Can you stand?”

Ralph at least comprehends the command because he tries to stand up. However due to the position of having one leg on the floor he ends up tripping out of the tub. Barry crashes to the floor with him and bangs his head. Ralph ends up with his face on Barry’s stomach and one leg half in the tub. Barry groans in pain and looks down at Ralph to make sure he’s fine, he appears to be which is good.

“You’re so warm Barry,” Ralph mumbles and Barry feels his face flush at the comment. He’s just going to speed them both away right now no second guesses.

Attempting to get up only results in Ralph shifting up and hovering over Barry. He stares at Barry with drunken eyes and the next thing he says makes Barry die of embarrassment.

“You have pretty eyes.”

Barry doesn’t have enough time to react before Ralph plants his mouth against his. The kiss is gross and a mess of misaligned lips. Ralph reeks of alcohol and they’re on the cold floor of a dingy bathroom which is not romantic. Barry pushes Ralph off him and he lets out a sad noise.

“We can continue this when you’re more coherent,” says Barry. “I’m also taking you somewhere that isn’t here.”

Ralph pouts at him but doesn’t make any sort of protest to Barry’s words. Pushing himself up Ralph moves out of the way and he leans back against the tub while Barry stands. Barry holds his hand towards Ralph, he stares at it for a second before taking it.

They’re at Barry’s apartment bathroom in an instant, Ralph has the look that he’s about to hurl. Barry guides Ralph to the toilet right away. He collapses to the ground clutching the toilet as he hurls into it. While Ralph does that Barry grabs a glass of water then returns a few seconds later. After several hurls Ralph coughs a couple of times before groaning which signals to Barry that he’s somewhat fine. He hands Ralph the glass of water.

“Barry,” says Ralph now with much more coherence. “I want to hug the toilet all night please. And why does my head hurt?”

“No, you are not doing that,” says Barry. “We’re getting you to bed and having you sleep this off.”

Ralph groans and Barry places his hands on his shoulders helping him up. Guiding him out of the bathroom Barry walks Ralph to his bedroom. Once they’re inside the room Barry guides Ralph to his bed who climbs onto it without much issue. Ralph flops onto the pillow without a word, spreads out, and closes his eyes. Barry sighs in relief and makes to leave so he can go claim the couch for the night. A hand grabs Barry’s arm and he looks down at Ralph. His eyes are watery and he’s frowning.

“Don’t leave me here alone,” his voice is pleading and sad.

Barry stares at him with some sort of expression because how is he supposed to react to that? Ralph is still in a drunken haze, but that sounded way to sincere and real. Sighing, Barry walks over to his bed.

“Scoot over,” he says.

Ralph let’s go of Barry’s arm, scoots over, and Barry climbs onto the bed. He lays down and faces Ralph. Reaching out Barry takes Ralph’s hand in his own and lays it between them. It takes about a second before Ralph snuggles up to Barry, his head resting against his chest. Barry welcomes the added warmth and rests his chin on Ralph’s head. He hears Ralph say something but it’s way too quiet to decipher. Barry lets it go and shuts his eyes waiting for sleep to overtake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are a lot of fun. The mentioned incidents at the beginning with Iris and Joe are based on a real incident that happened with my brother and his girlfriend.


	4. Awkward Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This specific kiss prompt did not like me. It spawned a different fic that's in the works and a bunch of other stuff happened. There's hints of an ace Barry in this. Thanks to my friend Pan for checking this for me.

Barry has often found himself in awkward situations. From telling a joke that no one laughs at, to having his pants rip in front of the team, and the time Joe walked in on him trying to pleasure himself. All of which were embarrassing then and still are, but nothing has quite compared to the situation he now finds himself in. Being in a small closet playing ten minutes in heaven (Cisco insisted on ten minutes) at his party. Barry hits his head on the metal bar and attempts to rub the throbbing spot, but he hits Ralph.

“Sorry!” says Barry. “If only this closet wasn’t so small.”

“We could easily escape you know, that right?” Barry shoots a blank look at Ralph. He’s having a worse time here than Barry is. Even though his legs are slightly bent his head is still hitting the ceiling.

“I know, but where’s the fun in doing that?”

“We have eight minutes left then,” Ralph says. “Endure it for that long it’ll be over before you know it.”

“Right, so what do we do?”

“I’d say we could sit here and wait it out, but this closet is not made for tall people.” Barry sighs and looks at the floor. Ralph’s knee is touching Barry’s right thigh while the other is an inch away from touching his left. Maybe this is supposed to be arousing, but Barry can’t tell so it’s just awkward.

“I’m considering taking that offer on using our powers to escape,” says Barry. “It’s starting to get hot.”

“Six more minutes,” says Ralph. “And I’d suggest we stop talking because that only makes it worse.”

“…Fine.”

Averting his attention to the door Barry looks anywhere that isn’t directly at Ralph. Not that Ralph isn’t attractive or anything but staring directly at him for the next six minutes would be weird. Barry hears Ralph shift around and guesses that he’s also staring at the wall. These next six minutes are going to be boring.

After what is maybe two minutes of staring at the wall there’s a knock at the closet door. Barry stares at it expecting it to open, but the voice of Cisco rings through.

“Are you two alright in there?” he asks. “It’s been awfully quiet.”

“We’re fine thanks Cisco,” Ralph says. “The closet sucks, you need to invest in a new one.”

“Just for that I’m adding an extra minute.” Barry shoots a glare at Ralph and he shrugs. The door is knocked on again and Cisco’s footsteps retreat to somewhere else.

“Sorry,” Ralph says.

“It’s fine, I didn’t think he would add an extra minute.”

“Maybe we should escape out of here after all.” The closet falls into a comfortable silence. Barry goes back to staring at the door.

“So…how was your day?” he asks.

“Pretty good. I slept for fourteen hours which felt very nice,” Ralph says. “And I went to that new vegan place that opened, Central Hang Up.”

“I had meant to go, but I got caught up in Flash business. How was it?”

“Good. I tried the black-bean burgers.”

“I’ll have to go try it sometime then,” Barry says. “How much longer do we have?”

“Four minutes. I can feel my legs going numb.”

“I’d say stretch, but this closet is a prison in its own right.”

Ralph shifts around and his knee rubs against Barry’s legs. The feeling is strange and unlike something he’s ever felt before. However, he stays still as Ralph attempts to make himself a bit more comfortable. One leg is stretched as far it’ll go to the wall next to Barry and the other one remains in its knee poking position. Ralph was able to make himself go down maybe two inches so he’s no longer hitting his head on the ceiling. He’s now about eye level with Barry.

“That’s a little better,” Ralph says. “The feelings coming back at least.” Barry nods in response and sighs before staring back at the door. He should have brought his phone.

“I am never doing this again,” Barry says. “It’s so boring.”

“Well yeah. The purpose is to make-out so it’s not boring.” Barry turns to look at Ralph and raises an eyebrow.

“Are you seriously proposing we make-out?”

“You got any better ideas?” Ralph asks.

Barry sighs and bangs his head against the wall. Doing such a thing would help pass the time for sure, but it would also be giving into the demands of the game. Barry also doesn’t feel much of an attraction to Ralph or at least he thinks he doesn’t. He never could decide on a sexuality. Barry contemplates on what to do, they can either make-out or stand here and be awkward for the last two minutes.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but we can try making out I guess.”

“That doesn’t sound all that enthusiastic,” Ralph says as he gets and moves close to Barry. He places a hand near Barry’s head and the other one is on the back of the closet. Barry feels something strange about the situation, but he can’t quite place it. Ralph appears to have sensed this and he looks at Barry with concern.

“Um we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he says. “I’d rather you be comfortable than have everything be awkward.”

“No, it’s fine,” Barry says. “We’ve got nothing else better to do.”

“I’m being serious Barry.”

Instead of thinking about this any further Barry goes for it. He grabs Ralph’s shirt for some support, leans up, and kisses him. There’s a surprised gasp from Ralph and he freezes for a second before relaxing. The kiss feels weird, sparks aren’t flying in all directions, no butterflies fluttering, and no moment where everything feels right. It feels wrong and gross to be doing this. Ralph doesn’t do anything and after a couple of seconds he pulls away probably sensing Barry’s discomfort.

“Barry…I think we should leave,” he says. The words don’t register at first until Barry feels something wet drip down his face. He lets Ralph go and wipes at his face, but the tears keep coming. Barry doesn’t feel sad, so he doesn’t even know why he is crying. He feels Ralph place a hand on Barry’s shoulder and gives a comforting squeeze.

“I don’t know what’s come over me,” says Barry. “I’m…”

“We can discuss this later,” Ralph cuts him off. “Let’s just get the hell out of here.” Nodding in agreement Barry rushes them both of there just as the door opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a witty comment to add here.


End file.
